Timelines can be useful in helping a person to understand what happened over a period of time. A timeline can be used to show events in chronological order. For example, Facebook® employs a timeline to show a user's social events over the course of months or even years. From pictures to user posts, the events posted on the timeline tell a story. For example, a post of a couple holding a new-born baby shows that their child has recently entered the world and the family is now one person larger. A post of a person holding a diploma could indicate that she just graduated and received a degree. The timeline shows these events and can describe previous events that led up to a current event.